Heathers
by Notjustateenager
Summary: A regular girl, Gwen, tries to survive the social jungle of high school by sticking with the three most popular girls at school who are all called Heather. As she meets a sociopath named Duncan, her life spirals into a continuous cycle of hate, unintentional murder and indifference, as she exacts revenge on her enemies, also known as her best friends.


**WELCOME! Now, for those who don't know what the movies _Heathers _it is AMAZING 80's movie that I suggest you watch because I am in LOVE with it. And whats not a better way to show my affection by adding in TDI characters to this story too? And real quick I'm gonna sum this up to a lot of people. MEAN GIRLS IS A NICER COPY OF THIS MOVIE. 1. they were made by the same person and 2. Unlike Mean Girls, Heathers has killing in it so...Stop. Just stop. Now, I just want to add in a few things.**

**I will be posting only once a week on this story (Probably every Wednesday or Friday) and I am not going straight off the Movie. I will probably add a few more new things in there but I am gonna leave in funny quotes in this story. And finally just in case you people dont understand I am putting the list of who plays who in this. Also everyones name is going off as their own "Gwen will be Gwen.." The only names I am changing are Courtney and Lindsay so they can also be Heathers. **

**Veronica Sawyer – Gwen**

**Jason Dean (JD) – Duncan**

**Heather Duke – Courtney**

**Heather McNamara – Lindsay**

**Heather Chandler – Heather**

**Ram Sweeney– Geoff**

**Kurt – D.J **

**Martha Dunnstock – Beth**

**Ms. Fleming – Blaineley**

**Principal Gowan – Chris **

_**Disclaimer: Nope, I own nothing.**_

_September 1, 1989_

_Thunder Dome, What can I honestly say about them? It's a living hell. Not even that, I saw worst. Not only do the most dumbest, hateful people go yet they manage to squeeze in royal bitches to the mix of this. Now, don't get me wrong there has to be at least a few good hearts that try their best to be positive when everyone is down. There is, sadly though they get picked on the most. None of them will survive in the real world, Half of them are two worried on their looks while the other half debating on what party to go to or who to hook up with. And don't even get me started on the teachers here, the adults have no idea what happens or goes on here and when they do, they just turn there backs to it. The only thing I can manage thinking off is getting my diploma and busting the hell out of here trying not to be to tempted to set this school on flames. Now I know what your thinking, How could this smart girl survive this? Trust me its not to easy, but I'll get by. Lets just say my handwriting gets me places, luckily enough._

Gwen sighed in angst as she closed her diary and slammed her locker shut. She wasn't in the best mood and being there in the school wasn't the best thing ever. The place was filthy, It smelled like pimple ointment and hairspray and it was so crowded she actually amazed that everyone could fit in. getting pushed into the wall as someones large bookbog made there way through.

"Ass..." She muttered under her breath as she rubbed her, now that felt bruised, shoulder and rolled her eyes. It was around lunch time so she assumed there was a reason, but then again she also tried to think of one person that would enjoy that crap. Fixing her scarf, Gwen tucked in her diary once more just in case she drops it and started walking into the large cafeteria.

Grabbing a tray, Gwen soon stood in line sighing softly and looked at the line, it wasn't that long but it worked. After getting her food, Gwen soon stepped out "G-Gwen!" A voice called out to her making the girl turn around and see her best friend Beth. About to wave she smiled and started to walk over until she felt something get slapped out of her hands. Turning around she turned to see Geoff laughing his head off and high fiving DJ. The meal was all over Gwen as she glared as she whipped off the meal. Okay, Pause. Geoff Sweeney? Third year of linebacker and eighth year of smacking lunch trays, and being a huge dick. Okay. Play.

"Dick." She muttered a little to loudly making Geoff turn and glared at Gwen

"What did you say skank?" He snapped making Gwen quickly raise her hands in self defense

"N-Nothing!" she stuttered out making Geoff scuff and start to laugh again as him and the football team to go sit at their table. Gwen huffed as she balled her hands in a fist and picked up the tray placing it at the table with her friend, Beth.  
"Are you okay?" she asked automatically as she held up a napkin for her making Gwen give her a small smile and nodded. Okay, Pause again. Beth Dunnstock, Gwen's best friend since diapers. Ever since she stole a cookie from her and instead of crying about it Beth offered her another one. Shes the sweetest person Gwen knows. Always smiling and wearing her lucky unicorn sweater. Sadly though, that just makes her a bigger target for bullies. Okay, Play.

"Yeah I think I'm fine, their just being normal dicks." Gwen shrugged as she grabbed a napkin and started to rub at the stain "We still on for movie night tonight?" She asked making Beth give her wide, brace face, smile and nodded as she clasped her hands together

"I rented the princess bride!" She said making Gwen snort and looked over at the girl

"Shouldn't you have that memorized by now?" she asked making Beth shrug with a soft sigh

"I'm a sucker for happy endings" She muttered as she let her eyes fall on Geoff and let her eyes roam over him making Gwen fake a gag.

"Beth, you guys kissed once in kindergarten now, you still like him?" she asked making Beth's face turn a deep red as she quickly looked down at her food and messed with it slightly

"It wasn't THAT long ago..." She muttered making Gwen raise an eyebrow

"were seniors now." She said making Beth shake her head and roll her eyes

"S-still! I dont care, I know he still has feelings for me too... the way we flirt-"

"Bullying"  
"-in a TEASING way" Beth said as Gwen rolled her eyes and went back on to the stain.

"BETH DUMPTRUCK WIDE LOAD" DJ. yelled as they threw a piece of paper at the two making Gwen glare. Okay, Pause again. Dj Kelly. Quarterback, He is the smartest guy on the football team...which is kind of like being the tallest dwarf. Okay. Play. Gwen growled as she started to make her way over there but quickly was grabbed by Beth.

"Just ignore them Gwen, I dont care what they think." she muttered

"But-"

"Im fine, really" Beth finished giving that smile trying to play off she was fine. Gwen hated that smile, she always got when ever the Heathers would pick on her or the football team tapes something to her back. Biting her lip, Gwen sighed and quickly left running to the bathroom where she could breath.

Walking into the bathroom quickly she soon froze hearing the noise of throwing up making Gwen silently groan. It was like their national anthem she knew exactly was in there. The Heathers. Walking a little farther in she soon saw the two heathers applying lip gloss while the third one was in the bathroom hurling her brains out. Okay. Pause. Heather McNamara, All though she is the leading role of all blonde jokes her dad is LOADED. He sells engagement rings and honstly by her daughter anything she once. The blonde was born a double D size. Heather Duke, Not much really known about the brown headed witch although she has to be the president in every club shes in (Right now year book committee) and her mom played for breast implants. And Heather Chandler...the almighty, this asian is a mythic bitch. Wearing skirts that are always to short and hairspray as if it protected their lives. Heather D. and M always followed Heather C. all because of a red scrunchy. The scrunchy that seemed to have more power over the two then anyone else. Okay. Play.

"Oh my god Heather. Bulimia so '87" Heather Chandler said as she rolled her eyes. While Heather M slowly stood closing her lipstick cap

"Maybe you should call the doctor Heather." She said making Heather D slowly come out wiping her lip as she fixed her hair

"Yeah Heather.. Maybe I should.." She said nodding. Heather C fixed the red scrunchy in her hair as she struck a pose seeing if she looked good while it and soon Ms. Blaineley walked and raised an eyebrow  
"What are you three doing in her? Do you even have a hallpass...?" she asked raising an eyebrow making Heather C. shrug

"Heather wasnt feeling good...Were helping her." She said as she pointed at Heather duke who nodded. Ms. Blaineley roll her eyes as she crossed her arms "Not without a hallpass your not." she said glaring. Gwen quickly ripped out a page on her diary and scribbled before tapping the teacher's shoulders

"actually...here is a hallpass...with all of their names on it." The Heathers looked at each other but soon at the teacher who shrugged and handed the paper back to Gwen

"Just get to where your going" she said and walked out making Heather C snatch the paper out of her hands and studied the paper

"You do great forgeries...who are you." she said looking up at Gwen who bit her lip

"Gwen...Sawyer...I want a favor." She muttered making Heather C raise an eyebrow

"What." She snapped making Gwen take in a deep breath and closed her eyes tightly

"please let me sit with you at lunch, if people think you tolerate me they'll leave me alone." she muttered making the girls laugh

"That is the dumbest id-" Heather D started to say

"Shut up Heather." Heather C quickly snapped

"Sorry Heather.."

"For a greasy little nobody...you do have a pretty face...Okay, fine. But you are not looking like that." she said and looked over at Heather M "Go get me my emergency outfit" she said making the girl nod and run off to her car. Heather D soon pulled out her brush and make up kit and sat Gwen down as they started to fix her up.

Beth sighed as she looked around waiting for Gwen so they can walk home together. Catching eyes with Geoff she gave a deep blush and softly waved but Geoff just snorted and laughed at her and walked off. Beth slowly pulled her hand down and soon heard clicking noise and the crowd spread apart letting the the Heathers walk by but there was a forth member. Whispered overwhelmed the crowd as they finally passed Beth she gasped "G-Gwen...?" she asked softly

What the hell just happened.

**So..? Is it a good start? I have the girls outfits and Gwens Before and after so yay!**

**Please tell me if you like this story with a review and If I should continue, anyways till next week!**

**Heathers outfits – Red is Heather C, Green is Heather D (Courtney) And Yellow is Heather M (Lindsay)**

** pin/366761963378270733/**

**Gwens Before Outfit pin/342484746638042110/**

**Gwens After Outfit pin/515802963546573289/**


End file.
